Haylia Talking During A Game
by Hayls-Marshall91
Summary: Hayley comes to Beacon Hills after hearing about the school and figures it might be a potential place for Hope, but while she's there she comes across a certain young werecoyote.


**(Note from author: Zara belongs to a friend of mine. She's not my own character)**

Hayley walked up to the high school of Beacon Hills, having arrived in the small town two days ago after an old friend of hers named Zara had called her and wanted to see her, and casually ignored the stares that she got.

She was an alpha so it didn't bother her. Stopping for a moment, she pulled out her cellphone and saw a text from Zara that said: Lacrosse field. Rolling her eyes, she put her phone away and headed in the direction of the field.

Once she got closer, she noticed kids on the field playing the sport. She stopped and stood in the shadows, silently observing, when movement on the corner of her eye made her look over to the right.

Some girl with long blondish brown hair was glaring at her. The girl got up and walked right up to her.

"Who are you and why are you here?",the girl said.

Hayley stared at her silently for a moment. For a teenager the girl wasn't bothered or threatened by her, which she respected, but she did not like how she spoke to her.

"My name is Hayley. I'm an alpha from New Orleans and my business is mine alone.",she said clearly, not caring that some of the people near them heard. There were worse things she could have said.

The girl blinked and then gaped at her for a moment before she looked confused.

"I'm Malia. How can you be an alpha? Are your eyes red too?",she asked.

Hayley rolled her eyes and said, "No. Look just tell Zara that I'm here."

"Why should I trust you?",Malia said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Hayley blinked and said, "I could keep you alive unlike some here. I'm an alpha because my parents were and I'm special which means that breaking my neck isn't going to kill me."

Malia looked confused as she stared at Hayley. Just what was she?

Hayley sighed and then, for whatever reason she felt like she needed to demonstrate. She couldn't have thought that any sooner then when she noticed a boy running toward the bleachers with two other ones. As they got closer, one ran up the bleechers to try and catch the ball but he didn't look where he was going as he was heading right for her and Malia.

She looked back at the girl and grabbed her, pulling her quickly out of the way. To everyone there all they saw was a blur. To her and Malia, she had moved her to the other set of the bleachers.

Letting go of Malia, she stared at the two boys who were all looking at her and Malia. She looked back at the girl and stepped away.

"What the hell are you?",Malia asked her, while her heart was thudding fast in her chest.

Hayley blinked and said, "I'm special. Half vampire and half werewolf. But I don't want to harm anyone here. I only wanted to visit Zara."

Malia sat down and looked forward before she looked up at Hayley, confused.

"So do you drink blood? Like human blood?",she asked.

Hayley managed a small smile, rolling her eyes.

"I do drink blood but its in a packet. I don't break into people's homes and drink from them.",she replied.

Malia wondered why Hayley had smiled but she smiled back.

Hayley sat down next to her and said, "So this is the game I have been hearing so much about. It seems boring."

Malia looked at the field and the students and said, "It isn't that bad. Besides not all of them are human."

Hayley looked at the kids, pinpointing the ones who were werewolves, and said, "That's a first. I didn't think schools allowed them to be apart of this."

Malia looked at her then and said, "Why not?"

Hayley sighed and said, "Where I'm from, some humans don't like us. They hate us and many kids are suffering from it. They're constantly being attacked by human kids for their differences, though they can fight back but then that would only cause bigger problems. So it's up to me and the other two faction leaders to settle it."

Malia looked back at the lacrosse team, seeing Liam running toward the goal. She smiled and then said to Hayley, "That's cruel. Who are the other two faction leaders?"

"A witch friend named Vincent and a vampire friend named Josh.",Hayley replied, her eyes focused on the kids.

Malia blinked and looked at her again.

"How do you know Zara?",she asked.

"She's known me and the Mikealson's longer than she's been here. I helped her out a lot with some things so she's like a friend to me.",Hayley replied.


End file.
